Rukia POWAAH
by Zaraelle
Summary: Après avoir été ramenée au Seireitei, Rukia a été condamnée à mort. Mais comme elle n'a aucune envie de mourir, elle met au point un "super plan" pour s'évader et ridiculiser le Gotei 13 par la même occasion...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ils l'avaient capturée la veille puis l'avaient jetée dans une cellule obscure et pleine de rats au fin fond du Seireitei. Qui avait donc osé lui faire un coup pareil ? Son frère et son meilleur ami alias Byakuya Kuchiki et Renji Abarai. Alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre tranquillement sa force dans le monde réel voilà ce qui lui tomber dessus… Et par dessus tout, elle avait été condamnée à mort… Condamnée à mort pour avoir disparu pendant 3 mois… Franchement, ils abusaient là ! Elle avait rien fait de mal et voilà comment ça avait tourné ! Assise sur son lit (si on peut appeler une couverture sale jetée dans un coin de la cellule un lit), Rukia était furieuse, tellement furieuse que si quelqu'un était entré dans le cachot à ce moment là il ne l'aurait pas reconnue. Où donc était passée la petite shinigami douce et gentille qui marchait toujours dans l'ombre de son frère ? Disparue!

D'un coup, la brune se leva. Une étrange lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux et Rukia éclata de rire. Un rire de sadique, de psycopathe, un rire qui aurait fait froid dans le dos. Oh non, on ne condamnait pas à mort Rukia Kuchiki comme ça ! Elle allait leur montrer à tous qu'elle n'était pas si faible qu'elle ne le paraissait. Elle avait un plan, un plan diabolique ! Avec évasion spectaculaire et dégâts phénoménaux au menu. Et en bonus ridiculiser le Gotei 13. Elle allait bien s'amuser... Rukia POWAAH !

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus… (Oui, je sais, Rukia est un peu bizarre mais bon au début, c'est un peu comme ça que je la voyais…). C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgents et n'hésitez pas à laisser des rewiews s'il-vous-plaît. J'espère pouvoir mettre la suite bientôt._


	2. Phase 1: Préparation

_Bonjour tout le monde et merci pour les rewiews. En fait, je compte réécrire l'arc du sauvetage de Rukia vu par Rukia mais sans pour autant changer le déroulement de l'histoire…. Enfin, bref vous verrez bien… Voilà le premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

**Phase 1 : Préparation**

**Ou**

**Comment endormir la vigilance de l'ennemi**

Avant de mettre à feu et à sang le Seireitei et d'envahir le Rukongai avec une armée de Chappy, Rukia devait faire en sorte que personne ne se doute de rien. Pour cela, elle devra tromper ses visiteurs potentiels (peu nombreux vu que Rukia était quand même un peu asociale dixit Ichigo) en jouant à « la pauvre petite (cruche) désespérée parce qu'elle va bientôt mourir ». Elle allait bien rigoler…. MOUAHAHA !

**Visiteur potentiel n°1 : Byakuya Kuchiki**

Son frère allait quand même lui rendre visite, non ? Il n'allait quand même pas laisser crever sa petite sœur sans lui dire adieu, non ? Il ne pouvait pas être si insensible/impassible/indifférent que ça, Rukia devait quand même compter un minimum pour lui. Enfin, c'était ce que la brune espérait. Remarque, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il lui avait bien précisé que la prochaine qu'ils se verraient, ce sera au pied de l'échafaud…. Rukia soupira, un peu triste. Mais bon, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, au moins, elle n'aurait pas à jouer la comédie devant lui !

**Visiteur potentiel n°2 : La femme de ménage alias Hanataro Yamada**

Alors, celui là…. Il était vraiment (excusez-moi l'expression) con comme son balai ! Il avait suffit que la brune lui raconte des mièvreries pendant 10 minutes pour qu'elle devienne, à ses yeux, Sainte Rukia : une vaillante shinigami au grand cœur qui avait sacrifié ses pouvoirs et bientôt sa vie pour un pauvre enfant sans défense…. (Ok, Ichigo n'est plus tout à fait un enfant et puis il est loin d'être sans défense, mais bon, elle n'allait quand même pas chipoter pour si peu !).

Quand Hanataro eut fini de faire le ménage, il quitta la cellule à toute vitesse, les larmes aux yeux et alla se planquer dans un coin pour pleurer de tout son soûl en repensant à cette tragique histoire. De son côté, Rukia était morte de rire dans sa cellule. Pff, décidément, ces crétins de la quatrième division étaient vraiment trop faciles à manipuler… NIARK, NIARK, NIARK !

**Visiteur potentiel n°3 : Renji Abarai**

Aucun souci de ce côté-là, il suffisait de mettre Renji en rogne et celui-ci ne reviendrait plus l'embêter. En plus, cet idiot n'avait sans doute pas compris que Rukia risquait vraiment de mourir et donc il ne mettrait pas au point une évasion débile qui aurait surtout réussi à contrecarrer le super plan de Rukia. A peine Renji était entré dans la cellule que la brune l'attaqua sur un point sensible : ses sourcils. En moins de deux, Renji était furax et se barra, encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà,en claquant la porte.

Attend une seconde, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait soufflé juste avant de partir ? Le visage de Rukia se décomposa. Comment ça il était au Seireitei ? Elle étouffa un cri de rage. Son génialissime plan diabolique (dixit elle-même) venait de tomber à l'eau ! Maudit gamin, elle allait l'étrangler….

-ICHIGO ! JE VAIS TE TUER !

A ce moment là, à l'autre bout de la Soul Society, notre rouquin bien- connu éternua.

-J'arrive Rukia, je vais te sauver.

_ Voilà, merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Je ne pourrais pas mettre la suite tout de suite (départ en vacances oblige…). N'hésitez pas à mettre des rewiews svp… Et retrouver bientôt Rukia et son armée de Chappy dans la :_

**Phase 2 : Perturbation(s)**

**Ou**

**Quand une fraise s'introduit dans un potager, ça fait**

**BOOM !**


End file.
